be mine
by Lilliam
Summary: Lisanna y Juvia nos cuentan su vida como vampiros y como las ha marcado haberse encontrado con Gray. ¡Fanfic dedicado al amor de mi vida!, aunque es una historia cliché de vampiros , puedes entrar bajo tu propio riesgo. Gruvia con una pizca de Nali


_No había podido conocer nada acerca de mi propia existencia humana cuando me convirtieron, ese fue el deseo egoísta de ella, no puedo decir que no la odio pero tampoco puedo decir que no la quiero, después de todo ella era mi hermana, una relación de amor y odio existe entre todos los hermanos o eso quiero creer._

_Ella era encantadora y hermosa, cualquiera la desearía ya fuera hombre o mujer, y así paso, pero no fue exactamente un hombre ordinario quien se fijo en ella, fue un vampiro el que en una noche devoro su cuello y la hizo lo que es ahora, al principio ella no quería aceptarlo, pero las cosas en nuestra familia empeoraron, ella no salia en el día, la excusa era que estaba enferma y era hipersensible a los rayos del sol, los médicos que la veían decían que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida al mostrar síntomas tan raros. Fue en una noche que todo en mi vida se rompió, ya que mi madre al no dejarla salir provoco al demonio en su interior y tomo la vida de ella y la de mi padre; mi hermano y yo veíamos la escena aterrados, ella huyo hecha lagrimas arrepentida por lo que había hecho y yo no sabía como reaccionar._

_Mi hermano la busco por cielo y tierra, pasaron dos semanas en las que no se supo su paradero hasta que un joven toco a la puerta de la casa, era rubio con los ojos castaños claros, pregunto si era familiar de mi hermana, al decirle mi parentesco se formo una sonrisa en sus labios y todo se desvaneció._

* * *

- Cuando me desperté tenía un sabor metálico en mi boca- susurro suavemente haciendo que las palabras hicieran eco en el cuarto oscuro.

- ¿Ese chico te convirtió?- susurro la voz acompañante, las velas iluminaban levemente el cuarto que era bastante oscuro.

- A mi y a mi hermano, lo hizo para retener a mi hermana con él ya que ella no quería estar a su lado- comento desviando la mirada, movió sus manos un poco por la incomoda pose en la que estaba.

- Eso es bajo- comento con odio, ella simplemente sonrió.

- Así somos, lo que queremos lo tomamos y ya- ella miraba las expresiones de su cara, le era tan divertido, expresaba todo lo que sentía.

-¿Por eso te llevaste a Gray? - pregunto enojado, ella sonrió.

- Para un mortal encontrar alguien a quien amar es su más grande sueño, la meta de las mujeres es casarse y tener hermosos hijos luego envejecer junto a la persona que se caso, eso suena bien porque cuando mueran podrán deshacerse de ese lazo, pero para un vampiro es más difícil, el amor es casi un sueño imposible de alcanzar, soportar un lazo casi eternamente con alguien equivocado será el peor error- comento con desprecio de la sola idea de tener ese tipo de vinculo.

- Pero es posible- vocifero el con todo su atención a su respuesta.

- Si lo es, y dejar escapar la oportunidad sería el peor error que uno cometería como vampiro, encontrar a un amante ideal solo se da una vez- dijo ella- mi hermana está condenada eternamente a vivir con alguien que no ama porque él la ama tan intensamente que no puede dejarla ir- sonrió de medio lado, el chico sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por la espina dorsal.

-¿y tú?- Pregunto el chico interesado.

- Yo he amado profundamente pero no es un amor de pareja, he amado a mis victimas, a mis hermanos, incluso al vampiro que me convirtió, siento por ellos un amor muy intenso pero no quiero compartir la eternidad con ellos en absoluto, solo he estado varios años con un solo vampiro, pero no es exactamente el amor de mi vida- complemento ella sonriendo con nostalgia.

- ¿Porqué haz estado tanto tiempo con ese vampiro?- volvió a preguntar, ella volteó sus ojos hacia la izquierda intentando recordar.

- Es mi amiga- contesto con simpleza en su voz- Aunque si sobrevivo tendré que arreglármelas sola- dijo con un deje de tristeza.

- ¿Ella se llevo a Gray?- pregunto con enfado- cuéntame de ella- eso parecía más una orden que otra cosa, la chica albina cerro los ojos y sintió dolor en su estomago y venas.

* * *

_Llevábamos cinco años como vampiros, el nombre del vampiro que nos convirtió era Laxus, y tenia tres seguidores más, Bixlow, Freed y Evergreen, ellos tres sentían tanto amor por Laxus que si él les hubiera dicho que se lanzaran a una hoguera lo hubieran hecho sin dudar._

_Al principio me sentía muy extraña por los cambios en mi cuerpo, me volví más ágil, mi visión mejoro, mis oídos se agudizaron pero era muchísimo más débil que mis hermanos y mi instinto asesino era muy pobre, ¡me negaba a matar a alguien!, entre en una terrible depresión e intentaba morir, pero no podía, era frustante, no importa cuantos meses no comiera, mi hermana y mi hermano siempre volvían a hacerme beber sangre. Laxus solo se reía de mi y decía que tenía que aceptarlo, no iba a morir a menos que me expusiera al sol e incluso podría volver a la vida si mis cenizas no se esparcían, así que lo intente._

* * *

- Al parecer no lo hiciste- dijo mientras la inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo.

- oh si... si lo hice- dijo ella con una mueca- pero...- su voz se detuvo mientras él enarcaba su ceja.

* * *

_Al estar en aquel lugar en el que decidí morir, donde el viento soplaba violentamente, donde sería imposible sobrevivir solo podía mirar el cielo esperando por el amanecer, cuando por fin lo deslumbre no pude evitar llorar lagrimas de sangre, era hermoso pero antes de que el primer rayo de sol pegara en mi cara sentí otra vez el sabor metálico, alguien había hecho que bebiera sangre en ese momento justo._

_Al intentar negarme las fuerzas de esa persona me sobrepasaron, era natural, yo era un vampiro inservible que se negaba a alimentarse, y mientras saboreaba la sangre podía notar como el sol salía y calentaba mi cara, era hermoso haber visto ese amanecer. Cuando esa persona me quito su muñeca de la boca, note que era una chica, una chica pálida de cabello azul, me miraba algo sería, tenía una sombrilla y vestía ropas oscuras._

_- ¿Porqué?- le pregunto con tristeza- ¿Porqué no me he muerto?- volvi a preguntar a punto de derrumbarme- ¡¿Porqué no me dejan morir?!- alce la voz, ella me sonrió , yo no me extrañe por su reacción._

_- Porque eres igual que yo- susurro, yo la miraba sin entender- Yo tampoco pedi que me convirtieran, yo no pedi esto, yo naci así- volvió a sonreir- Es dificil encontrar a alguien como yo, así que ven conmigo, te mostraré un nuevo mundo- ella me extendió la mano, yo simplemente por curiosida la tome y la segui._

_Ella me mostro un nuevo mundo bajo la luz del sol, era un vampiro pero no era la rata callejera de los que había conocido, ella dijo "tengo privilegios", y juntas recorrimos el pueblo, me enseño a mirar las cosas de otra forma, me enseño a cazar, me enseño a comer, ella me dijo que si no quería matar entonces solo debía beber, ¡conquista a tus presas!, exclamo con una sonrisa radiante, y ellos se envolvían en nuestros encantos, era tan fácil, engatuzarlos, hablarles con dulzura y ellos mismos se entregaban, pero había que hacerlo hasta cierto punto, no quería matarlos pero los dejaba bastante debiles, luego se les olvidaba que fueron atacados, era extraño toparse luego con ellas, y que intentaran recordar, era un hechizo que los dejaba confundidos y a disposición mia._

_Deje a mis hermanos, ellos protestaron, pero yo les presente a mi amiga, les dije que queria vivir con ella y no tenían derecho a represarme, no iba a dejar que tomaran más decisiones por mi, mi hermana lloro lagrimas de sangre y mi hermano lo acepto, dijo que estaba madurando, Sin embargo nunca les confese que podía caminar bajo el sol, ella tampoco dijo nada, supuse que no quería darle su sangre a cualquiera._

_Al tiempo de andar vagando ella me explico más la situación, me comento que era hija de dos vampiros, yo no lo podía creer del todo, ¡estabamos muertos!, ella solo se rio de mi._

_- Fueron los originales- susurro recordandolos- Ella estaba embarazada cuando fue maldecida, su tiempo transcurre más lentamente y también el de mi padre, la cosa que los maldijo dijo que ellos verían todas las eras pasar y que poco a poco envejecerían, así que cuando fueran viejos, sufririan esos dolores peor que cualquier persona e incluso por más tiempo que cualquiera que haya pisado la tierra- ella sonrió con tristeza._

_- Pero...- intente interrogarla._

_- Los dolores se intesificaron con los años, fue cuando se dieron de cuenta que la sangre les ayudaba a que no doliera tanto, pero al igual que tú, sentían un profundo remordimiento y una vez intentaron devolverle la vida de alguien a quien se la habían tomado y agonizaba- ella intento explicarme las cosas sin entrar en muchos detalles- Esta persona también toma la maldición de igual manera, pero esa persona al hacer lo mismo con alguien más, creo otra cosa, un ser debil, fotosensible, solo se alimenta de sangre y no envejece sin importar el tiempo- Fue cuando empece a entender su historia- Ellos se arrepintieron, el número de victimas creció exponencíalmente y los vampiros empezaron a poblar la tierra, los cadaveres de las personas rondaban por todas partes- ella puso una cara sería._

_- ¿Qué paso después?- pregunte con gran intriga._

_-Los mataron a casi todos- dijo como si no tuviera la mayor importancía- ellos eran fuertes y los otros debiles, a cada uno de ellos pero claro, hubieran ratas que se escaparon- sonrió ella- Luego naci yo- sonrió con entusiasmo- también adquiri la maldición naturalmente, incluso mi gestación fue de varios años pero al final había nacido viva, mis padres eran felices pero a mi también me duele- dijo mientras ponía su mano en el corazón._

_- Así que por eso tomas sangre- conclui y ella asintió._

_- No soy un humano así que no me puedo dar el lujo de morir, pero realmente duele tanto, no me importa si hago algo malo, pero no me puedo imaginar sufrir este dolor para siempre, aunque mi Madre me dijo que yo si iba a morir por el hecho de haber nacido- ella sonrió con gran esperanza, yo solo tenía una pregunta en mi cabeza._

_- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunte mientras ella sonreía con malicia._

_- 1500...-_

* * *

- ¡1500! - grito aterrado, ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Aunque eso fue hace casi 100 años- susurro ella con molestía, el dolor en todo su cuerpo se intensificaba por lo cual empezaba a retorcerse y a jadear.

- ¿Ya no aguantas más?- pregunto la voz, resono por la habitación los jadeos de ella.

- Por favor...- suplico, la figura se levanto y se acerco lentamente hacia ella, limpió algunas gotas de sudor que salian por su frente mientras contorneaba sus delicadas facciones, su temperatura era baja- Na-Natsu, no me tortures más- lloro ella, él chico poso su muñeca por encima de sus labios que ahora lucian morados.

- Toma- dijo sonriendo, ella clavo sus colmillos en la muñeca pero solo salieron unas gotas de esta, intento hacer el corte con más fuerza y profundida sacandole un gemido al pelirosado, pronto una gran cantida de liquido inundo su ser, violentamente succionaba con desesperación la sangre del chico mientras él empezaba a sentirse frio, ambos podían sentir sus corazones palpitar al mismo compas, cuando ella noto que se desincronizaron por la falta del liquido vital por parte del chico, ceso con aquella labor.

- Eso es suficiente- miro como el chico intentaba detener la hemorragía apretando su muñeca con fuerza, esta vez se había pasado un poco más de lo permitido aunque no lo dejo inconciente.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo admirandola de arriba a abajo, detallo como sus ojos ahora brillaban con un poco más de fuerza, su piel se veía un poco más rosada que hace minutos atrás, y sus labios volvian a ser rojos, de ella emanaba un poco más de calor, seguramente el que le arrebato.

- Si...- dijo ella mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios intentando absorben cualquier pequeña cantidad de sangre.

- ¿Me vas a decir el resto o tengo que esperar otra semana?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño, ella estuvo tentada a quedarse callada.

- No quiero volver a pasar por ello- repitió.

- Continúa entonces- él se acomodo aún con la mano en su muñeca, la hemorragía se había detenido por lo cual tomo una venda que tenía preparada con anterioridad y la vendo rapidamente, la chica se acomodo igualmente, las cadenas con la que estaba atada.

- Bueno... no pienso contar toda la historia de 100 años- dijo mientras el chico le dedicaba una mirada de odio- ire directamente al grano- dijo ella mientras suspiraba- En los 100 años que pasamos juntas, hicimos muchas cosas, aprendi bastante sobre ella, incluso ella dijo que habia aprendido sobre mi, la relación entre ambas era profunda, yo podía decirle todo acerca de lo que me pasaba y ella me contaba sobre lo que pensaba y hacía, fue entonces cuando hace unos meses asistimos a una fiesta y allí fue la primera vez que te vi- él chico abrió los ojos sin creerselo.

- ¿Me habías visto?- pregunto en total incredubilidad.

- Si, era la fiesta de tu compromiso con la chica rubia de grandes pechos- contesto ella haciendo que el chico tuviera una mueca de disgusto.

* * *

_Habiamos recibido la invitación de una de nuestras presas, ella iba detras de esa chica de cabellos violetas que era muy amable con nosotras, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ir pero queria buscar a alguien de quien alimentarme, fue cuando note a la chica, ella se veía muy feliz, pero la cara de disgusto del joven me pareció extraño, era un matrimonio arreglado obviamente, sino ambos serían felices o eso creía yo, fue cuando vi a un joven de cabellos negros hablando con mi amiga, fue la primera vez que le había visto esa mirada, fue curioso que decidi solo desaparecer de la fiesta para encontrar a alguien solitario para tomar su sangre e irme._

_- ¿Te estás aburriendo?- pregunto una chica, al voltear pude reconocerla._

_- oh... lo siento, solo quería tomar algo de aire- le sonrei, ella se acerco devolviendome la sonrisa._

_- No te conosco a ti ni a tu amiga, pero son bastante curiosas- dijo mientras se recostaba contra la baranda del balcon._

_- Nos invito una chica con la que estabamos haciendo algunos negocios y entablamos amistad- le menti con una sonrisa, sería arriesgado tomar la sangre de la protagonista de la fiesta._

_-Ya veo... Mi nombre es Lucy, es un placer conocerla, su amiga se lleva muy bien con mi amigo- ella volteo sus ojos como recordando algo y se sonrojo un poco, me maraville al ver el sonrojo de su piel sabiendo que su sangre se acumulaba allí y empezaba a sentir hambre._

_- Si... es extraño, no la había visto así de maravillada en todo el tiempo que la conosco- desvie mi mirada hacia el cielo, note su respiración, rezaba porque se fuera antes de que empezara a desearla más._

_- Creo que a mi amigo no le agrada mucho ella- ella suspiro algo pesado, pase mi mirada en ella mientras ella también miraba hacia el cielo, pude ver su pulsante vena en el cuello, senti que los colmillos se me salían sin querer- ¿Estás bien?, te vez algo palida- bufe por la ironia de esto, incluso cuando era humana me veia palida, ella se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi frente, senti todo su aroma derepente en mi nariz extasiandome con ella por lo cual vi sus ojos tristes._

_- ¿No le amas?- le pregunte al poder ver esa oscuridad que ocultaba tras esa sonrisa radiante._

_- Es mi mejor amigo...- dijo ella apartando la mirada._

_- ¿Quieres que te ayude a escapar?- ella me miro sorprendida._

_- ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?- pregunto algo desconcertada por lo cual me hundi un poco en su cuello y aspire su aroma llenando mis fosas nasales y mis pulmones saboreandome su sabor._

_- Te daré algo de tiempo- diciendo eso hundi mis colmillos en su cuerpo, ella intento safarse al sentir el dolor, pero pronto se entrego a mi, senti su corazón latiendo fuertemente y comprendi todo acerca de esa chica, le amaba pero no de una manera romantica, él siempre fue su mejor amigo y sabía que no le faltaría nada a su lado, pero su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona._

_Antes de que se detuviera su corazón, la solte, la deje en el piso de aquel balcon, limpie mi boca y mire por si no había alguien alrededor mirando, obviamente no, nadie miraba, podia escucharlos a todos, y grite._

_Pronto la gente se reunio, cuando alguien me pregunto yo le dije que había salido a tomar aire y la encontre allí cuando pretendía volver, era creible pero nadie me conocía, pero la ventaja era que no estaba manchada de su sangre que ahora se derramaba del piso, simplemente un desperdicio, pronto la auxiliaron mientras Juvia volvía a mi lado bastante molesta, el chico del que estaba interesada se había ido con ella._

* * *

-¡TÚ FUISTE!- grito chico con bastante rabía- ¡TÚ HERISTE A LUCY!- el jadeaba enojado, la chica sonreía de lado.

- Si, por mi culpa ella enfermo y pospusieron el matrimonio, ¿no?- la albina miraba al chico quien se controlabla de una manera inhumana porque sabía que no le convenia.

- Casi la matas- dijo con su voz resentida, Lisanna lo miro serio.

- No es cierto, no la mordi en la arteria, no se hubiera muerto- contesto mientras Natsu se irritaba más.

- Estuvo varios dias en cama, ¡debil!, ¿Cómo es que no recuerda nada?- le pregunto, ella simplemente medito unos segundos.

- Les hacemos olvidar, no sé explicarlo, es parte del encanto del momento- sonrió ella, el chico quería de verdad matarla por haber puesto la vida de su amiga en peligro.

- Prosigue...- dijo con su mirada atenta en la chica, ella movio sus a la izquierda como un intento de recordar lo pasado.

* * *

_Al llegar a casa Juvia me grito por lo sucedido._

_- ¡Arruinaste mi momento!- dijo ella, suspire cansada._

_- No sabía que estabas tan interesada- comente mientras Juvia se desesperaba más._

_- No sabes lo que Juvia sintió en ese instante en que hablamos- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas, ella bailaba mientras recordaba a aquel chico- ¡Es perfecto!- comento mirandome con una gran sonrisa._

_- ¿Y que hay de mi? - pregunte un poco triste, si Juvia tenía un compañero eso significaba que haría mal tercio, pero ella no respondió, estuvo pensativa en unos momentos, mi corazón dolió enormemente._

_-Aún no sé si Gray-sama acepte estar conmigo por la eternida- ella se giro y me miro triste, entendi en esos instantes lo que pensaba._

_- Seria un tonto... estoy segura que aceptara, yo te voy a ayudar a que eso pase- le sonreí calidamente, Juvia me miro insegura._

_- Estaba pensando en encerrarlo conmigo en una habitación hasta que suplique que lo convierta en alguien como Juvia- a ella se le tiño las mejillas de un carmesi tan tierno._

_-... eso no funcionara- le comente, pero Juvia suspiro._

_-Es que Gray-sama desea a la chica de la que bebiste- ella casi llora en ese instante, yo me sorprendi._

_-¿Eh?- exclame sorprendida._

_- No me digas... sería estupida si no le amara también, ¡semenjante hombre!- a Juvia se le formaron dos cascadas de lagrimas, yo solo rei por su ternura._

_- Es lo contrario... lo que siente esa chica por tu hombre es solo amistad, al beber su encantadora sangre descubri que tiene un amante- Juvia me miro confundida, yo le conte acerca de otro chico, ella quedaba sorprendida._

_-¡Pobre Gray-sama!, ¡Juvia-chan definitivamente te consolara!- dijo ella con fuego en sus ojos._

* * *

-Amante...- comento el joven sorprendido.

- Tiene un amor secreto..., tu pediste que te contara, ¿te arrepientes?- ella sonrió, él ignoro su mirada, sabia que ella conocia lo que sentía.

-Solo sigue hablando- ella retomo su dialago.

-Entonces decidimos seguirlo, dia y noche, sin que presintiera nuestra presencía, conocimos todo de él, desde que hora se levantaba, a que hora se iba a dormir, que le gustaba comer y que le gustaba hacer, escuchamos sus conversaciones contigo, lo preocupado que estaba por la chica rubia, incluso sus planes para evitar la boda, te iba ayudar a escapar de aquel compromiso- ella sonrió mientras el muchacho suspiraba.

- Iba a escapar para ser libre, así dejaría que Lucy pudiera casarse con Gray ya que el seguía en la lista de pretendientes- contesto el pelirosa.

-Pero Lucy tenía sus propios planes de escaparse con su amante- contesto la chica aún sonriendo.

* * *

_Entonces Juvia lo decidió._

_- Lo voy a secuestrar... es mejor que no se haga ilusiones con esa mujer que pronto lo va a abandonar- dijo ella con su voz decidida._

_- Ese es un plan descuidado...- comente mientras ella seguía ignorandome._

_- Llevemosle a nuestro castillo... estoy segura que entre más conviva conmigo más pronto se enamorará de mi- a este paso ya no me oia, Juvia era una testaruda siempre había obtenido lo que quería así que vinimos esa noche._

_Esa noche lo seguimos, iban a ejecutar su plan, ambas estuvimos ocultas hasta que el estuviera solo._

_- Vamos- susurro ella mientras entraba despacio a la habitación donde el chico se encontraba, yo me quede en la puerta, no había nadie a la vista._

_- ¿Quién eres tú?- volteé mi cara y note que eras tú, me quede inmovil mientras ella entraba en panico._

_- ¿Natsu?- volteó Gray mientras Juvia lo golpeaba fuertemente, debido a su fuerza sobrehumana lo dejo inconciente._

_- ¿Qué hacen en mi casa?, ¡Gray!- gritaste con fuerza mientras Juvia tomaba cargado a su objetivo como si fuera la más delicada princesa y saltaba por la ventana, te mostre mis colmillos intentando asustarte pero reaccionaste de una manera que no esperaba y te lanzaste a golpearme._

_- ¡Lisanna!- grito ella, yo apenas y pude esquivar el golpe que me habías tirado._

_- ¡Vete de aquí!, ¡yo te alcanzo luego!- grite con fuerza, note como Juvia se fue con su chico, yo volvi mi mirada a ti cuando note que tiraste el candelabro._

* * *

- Y te queme y te deje debil, luego te encadene en este sotano y ha pasado un mes rehusandote a decirme donde esta Gray ya sé esa parte- dijo con furia- no importa donde lo busque, no logro encontrarlo, ¿dónde está?- exigió saber la chica suspiro con pesadez.

- Te llevaré donde esta él, pero tienes que liberarme- comento ella- ya ha pasado un mes, seguro ya esta convertido en vampiro, no te hagas muchas ilusiones de que Gray esta vivo en estos momentos- complemento ella, el chico lo dudo por un instante.

- De acuerdo- lo penso él, había pasado un mes buscando a su amigo, no pudo encontrarlo, muchos dejaron incluso de buscarlo, pero ahora lo iban a llevar donde estaba, aunque según el relato de la chica no iba a poder matar a la chica que se lo llevo, pero si podía tomarla como prisionera de la misma forma.

El chico la solto de manera que que aún quedaba una gran cadena en su cuello, según dice, para que no escapara, la chica simplemente suspiro, era hora de deshacerse de ese humano molesto, pero estaba segura que Juvia ya debió de haber cumplido su objetivo.

* * *

Se supone que debi entregar esta cosa hace un mes, porque era un fanfic de cumpleaños, pero debido a mis deberes no pude terminarlo todo, decidi entonces dejarlo en Two-shot(?), esta es como una leve introducción, no quería soltarlo así sin una historía c:, hubo cosas inventadas y hubo cosas que lei en un libro que no debe ser nombrado en Fanfiction, espero te guste Isabella , tal vez la escritura estuvo dificil pero el proximo cap ya no se narra historia pasada.


End file.
